In recent years, there is known a technique that enables reproduction of broadcast content and execution of an application delivered via a network such as the Internet to be performed at the same time. As such a technique, a technique called hybrid broadcast broadband TV (hereinafter, referred to as “HbbTV”) is known. As a standard of HbbTV, “ETSI TS 102 796” (see Non-patent Document 1) has been developed in Europe. Further, the standard “ARIB STD-B23” (see Non-patent Document 2) conforming thereto has been developed also in our country.    Non-Patent Document 1: ETSI (European Telecommunications Standards Institute) “ETSI TS 102 796 V1.1.1 (2010-06)” http://www.etsi.org/deliver/etsi_ts/102700_102799/102796/01.01.01—60/ts_102796v010101p.pdf (browsed on Oct. 21, 2011)    Non-Patent Document 2: Association of Radio Industries and Businesses “Application execution environment standard ARIB STD-B23 1.2 in digital broadcast” http://www.arib.or.jp/english/html/overview/doc/2-STD-B23v1_2.pdf (browsed on Oct. 21, 2011)